


Love Or Host

by shakespearianfoolboy



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Friends to Lovers, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Other, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, justaminx, love or host, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftmanhunt - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearianfoolboy/pseuds/shakespearianfoolboy
Summary: AU where the Dream Team shares an apartment.George's time in the spotlight is here with Love or Host. But someone is a little unhappy with the result. Just remember, all things are possible through homiesexuality.I write short easy to digest chapters because my attention span is terrible.I’ll try to update often.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. POV Dream- Aftermath

"She chose........... LOVE!!!!"  
Dream felt a pit appear in his stomach, slowly getting heavier and heavier. No way. No fucking way. He had been SURE that Minx would've picked host. Why would SHE want GEORGE? But then again why did it matter so much... it's not like he and George were a thing. People liked to joke about it but they both agreed a long time ago it would mess up their chemistry. And all the clicks they got from people seeing their inherent connection as romance would be lost if they actually started dating. People like a mystery, and they like to think they're right. 

Dream watched as both George and Minx looked excited and happy, and he made a couple jokes. It was fine, really. Nothing too bad. But it just felt harder and harder to keep up a cheery sounding voice. At one point he realized he was no longer smiling, and was grateful for his lack of facecam. He could tell Sapnap was catching on to his mood shift. George was too caught up in the show, all the hype about winning it, the tweets flooding in. But Dream could tell Sapnap had him pegged. It was hard to hide things like this from people you live with. Even harder if those people are your best friends and close content creators. At that point it's almost impossible.

. . .

Dream stepped away from his computer and took a deep breath. He stretched his arms out and held them there until he felt a release from his shoulders. It's just a show. It's just an internet fan thing. Love or Host is a staple of mcyt achievement wether he liked it or not. It didn't mean anything. He calmed his nerves and his raging heartbeat and tried to bring himself back to his senses. Maybe he overreacted........ he probably overreacted. He collapsed onto his bed and stretched his back. Sitting at a desk for hours was hell on his spine. As he was lying down, he heard a ping come from his PC. He looked back up, and saw a little notification on his desktop. George was streaming again. Dream had almost forgotten about that part of the deal. He clicked on the icon and was immediately filled with overwhelming dread again. "MINECRAFT DATE". Fuck.


	2. POV Dream- Homiesexual

Sapnap stood in the kitchen, frying some eggs. Dream walked in, posture terrible and hair messy.  
"Can you make some for me?" He asked.  
Sapnap nodded and cracked two more eggs into the pan.  
"So what's george doing?"  
Dream sighed. "Still streaming with minx. It's been hours."  
Sapnap laughed. "It's been less than a single hour but good to know you're that lovesick."  
Dream rested his head on the counter next to sapnap and groaned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Sapnap slid the eggs onto two plates and carried them over to their small wooden table.  
"Come eat dude." He said, digging in.  
"Not hungry anymore." Dream mumbled, face still in the countertop.  
"You asked for eggs though!"  
"I was a different man back then."  
"God damn it Clay come eat this delicious fucking food I prepared for you."  
"Well when you put it like that..."  
Dream slid into a seat next to Sapnap and started eating.  
"Dude I have no idea why I feel so shitty, honestly. It was all fun and games and then it's like I caught a stomach bug or something but instead of food, I ingested bad content."  
Sapnap started eating his second egg.  
"That's real interesting. You want toast?"  
"Nick I'm serious what if I'm dying?"  
Sapnap slid two pieces of toast into the toaster. "You're not dying you're gay."  
"Oh come on now, not with this again. How many times have I said I'm not gay, neither is George, and for the record neither are you!"  
"It's something called homiesexual, that's what's up."  
Dream groaned and drew circles in the grease on his plate with his fork. "You always say that. You know it doesn't mean anything."  
Sapnap buttered his toast. "No it totally means something! It's when you spend so much time with someone you wouldn't have liked otherwise and then you start getting into them."  
"That's just kinda how every relationship works though?"  
Sapnap brought the toast back to the table on his plate. Dream reached for a piece but Sapnap batted his hand away. He took a big bite and he said, with the least care Dream had ever heard someone say;  
"Well I guess that makes me gay then. What do you want me to say?"  
Dream rolled his eyes "I'm not trying to prove a point-"  
"No, no please-" Sapnap interrupted, crumbs spilling onto his shirt. "Tell me more about how much cock in my ass I should take. Is one dick enough or should I find six more?"  
Dream wheezed, which made Sapnap laugh which made Dream laugh harder.  
"Shut up I get it I get it! I don't have any cock recommendations, leave me be!"  
Sapnap crunched on his bread obnoxiously on purpose and said "There is a difference though I think. I don't walk around looking at guys' asses or bulges. I don't think about other dudes. But the homies? That's a different thing. I guess if you want to put a label on it, it's probably more like uhhh.... i dunno, selective bisexualism? Queerplatonic?"  
Dream kicked the table, and then sucked in air through his teeth because fuck that was a bad idea. "I'm not though!!! I'm not gay or any type of sELeCtiVe biSeXuaL. I don't like guys!"  
Sapnap stood, grabbed both their plates and kissed Dream on the forehead as he walked by, taking the plates to the sink.  
"You don't have to like guys to like George."  
After he put the plates in the sink, Sapnap turned and walked down the hallway leading to their rooms.  
"Hold on where are you going? I thought we were having a conversation."  
Sapnap opened his bedroom door "Uhhhh I'm boutta hit up Kaceytron. She might not have gotten George but I'm more than happy to be her second choice. See ya!"  
Dream chuckled and slumped into the dining room chair. Sapnap seemed like he had shit figured out, or at least he wasn't hung up on unraveling the things he didn't know.  
For the most part Dream was the same, but some things make it hard to be that way sometimes. Things like George going on a literal fucking daTING SHOW- nope. Chill. Chill and calm from now on. Dream took a deep breath and stood up. He walked down the hallway and pressed an ear to George's door and heard him speaking.  
"Here's a Diamond. I uh.... couldn't find a ring.... mostly because there aren't any rings in Minecraft, but until then here's a diamond....."  
Dream balled his fists, and contemplated banging on George's door. He realized that would be fucking stupid considering George was live, and retreated back to his own room to maybe calm himself the fuck down so he could stream some god damn video games.


	3. POV George- Hands

George shut down his PC and yawned. He'd been live for a while today. Huge payoff though. He smiled to himself and turned his chair away from his desktop. He stood up and was about to leave the room when Dream walked in.  
"Who's- oh hey Clay."  
Dream closed the door behind him. "Hey."  
There was something off about his best friend's voice. An edge or something.  
"Are you alright? You just tired or is something going on?" George asked, a little worried but mostly curious.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just... can't believe Minx picked love."  
George smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yeah honestly I thought she probably was trolling. But it's a nice surprise! Guess it was 'meant to be' or whatever."  
Dream's facial expression didn't change. It was unnervingly blank, a face George often only saw in the split second after Dream lost a Minecraft challenge.  
"So it was a date, no jokes no hype?" He asked.  
George was getting a bit uncomfortable but attributed it mostly to his tired brain.  
"Yeah! I mean I guess. Taught her a bunch of Minecraft. Gave her a diamond, killed her bat. She spat on me at one point. Yknow, normal date stuff." George joked, trying to lighten the oppressive energy Dream had brought to this conversation.  
"Do you like her?"  
George shrugged, and walked over to his bed, picking up his phone to check the time since he'd forgotten to do so before he shut off his PC. He leaned on the edge of his mattress, eyes on his phone as he opened Twitter.  
"I mean I guess. This is only, like, the third time we've met so I don't really know yet but I don't see why not. There's always time-"  
George was interrupted by a force pushing him backwards so he was half sitting half lying on his mattress. He dropped his phone and was met with Dream inches away from his face, arms on either side of him and hands pushing down on his forearms.  
"Do you... like me?"  
George was caught off guard by this question, and actually laughed a short and nervous sound. He didn't mean to. But as he did he saw an expression of hurt on Dream's face as he backed away from George several paces with unfounded urgency.  
George sat upright again, hands waving around to try and gesticulate all the words he wasn't saying.  
"I'm not laughing at the question, I was just surprised! I didn't think that you, uh, I mean, are you joking? Is this like, a continuation of the bit for some reason? Or are you serious? It's ok if you are I just wanna, like, know? I guess? Uh.... uhm..." George stumbled his way through an outpour of sentences and felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
Dream walked slowly towards George again, gait almost that of a predator. George would have been sure that Dream was going to lunge at him to kill him with one swift blow to the neck if not for Dream's visibly shaking hands.  
George closed his eyes and braced for some kind of attack, for some odd reactionary reason.  
But instead he felt a soft hand on the back of his neck, fingers reaching up into his hair, and another on his waist, pulling him forward. Before he knew what was happening, he had been pulled into a kiss by his best friend. The funny part was, all hangups flew out the window as the only thought that consumed George's mind was "Oh fuck... where do I put my hands????"


End file.
